


The things I want you to do to me

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Big Cock, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, hemsworth Incest, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Liam want's to have sex with his big bro, cuz he is in love with him, so he takes what he want's from him while he is tied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags if you don't like don't read, and please leave a comment if you like it.

Chris woke upon a bed, that was a good start…wait it wasn’t his hands were tied in the base of the bed post and he was naked, I what kind of perv’s room he must have landed.

 

He tried flexing his muscles probing the resistance of the bondages, but it was doubled on his wrists, so any effort would be in vain; his six pack were standing out even when he was flat on the bed and very sexy from his point of view, he like to look at himself some times.

 

He sees a shadow approach the room, it someone naked, he lets the figure come to him and he finds out that it is his little brother Liam “baby bro! Untie me, please!” he begged almost pleading.

 

Liam approached the bed and sit beside him “I didn’t expect for you to wake up, Chris.” Chris look’s at him in astonishment “I was going to take my pleasure form you without you knowing” Chris closed his eyes, it must be a dream this is his little baby brother, and when he opened them it was all real.

 

“Liam I am your brother!” Chris said half disgusted and half pitting his brother; Liam put a hand on Chris left hunk, felling the forbidding skin under his palm.

 

 “I want you Chris, I want you so bad, I want you to fuck me…missionary position it was my dream, with a lot of kisses and sweat and love, but I never got it; I always rated below any woman you would date…so I decided that I am going to take what I want”

 

“Liam this is not the way, it’s not right” Chris said lovingly “You are my brother, I can’t do this with you even, when I want to.”

 

Liam leaned down on his brother’s muscular torso, felling the big hunks clash against his, “It’s not up to you anymore…it’s up to me…and I want you, so bad!” Liam began leaving a trail of kisses over Chris torso, and even licked him, making Chris shut his eyes completely.

 

Liam touched his brothers manly shoulders, that were veiny from the tight bondage, and didn’t stop exploring his brother’s body, he kissed every inch of skin he could he was worshiping his brother’s body and being turned on by it every minute.

 

Then he trailed a line with his tongue down to his prize, his brother’s penis, and he touched it slowly almost like it was fragile and began to wake the member with his soft hands, making his brother moan painfully with shame, till it reached to its maximum splendor a 11’inch cock completely thick and veiny “I always knew that you had a big cock Chris, but I never knew you had a monster between tights, I am going to need a lot of lube for this and even so I might bleed from the girth of your cock”

 

“Then don’t try it, I don’t want to see you hurt” Chris said lovingly even almost romantically “I don’t want to see how this will end”

 

“It will end with you cuming inside me” Liam said as he sink down onto the head of his brother’s penis and took it in his lips and let it out with an indecent pop, and then he began to take more and more of his brother’s cock in his mouth, till he pushed the boundaries of any human pushing the whole length down his throat, Liam was crying at this point from the incredible pain his brother’s long and thick penis was giving to him, but it was now or never and if he didn’t do it now he will never have the chance to do it.

 

“You are too big Chris, even for my mouth” he said cleaning his eyes and the tears that where rolling down, Chris was going to say something but Liam took him inside his mouth again with such a force that made him moan from pure and complete pleasure.

 

“Liam don’t make me want to do it to you, please! This is wrong” Chris said in the edge of desire, Liam pulled his mouth out having lubed his brother with his saliva; then he position his butt in front of Chris face, he took lube on his fingers and spread his ass cheeks, and he began inserting a lubed finger in his hole moaning loudly “I wanted to feel your fingers, but this is what I always had to do but I always thought it was you doing it to me”

 

He stretched himself open with his fingers till he was loosed completely, he made soft moans that made his brother harder even when he wanted to be completely down; Liam put on a show and even when he was ready he still continued pulling them in and out “Just like this! I wanted this…from you” Chris mind was giving into it, but he still knew this was completely wrong.

 

Liam kissed his brother’s neck and shoulder and reached for his brothers lips “Liam this is not right, don’t do it” but Liam didn’t care and pressed them together and kissed his brother with passion, till he was begging for air.

 

The young brother put himself on position there was a very long and thick cock down him and eager to meet his anus “Chris, please…just let us have our love the way I want it to be” and he start pushing the head into his tight passage, Chris moaned and groaned at the sensation his brother was so tight and when he looked at liam his face was filled with tears and his eyes were closed and his lips were open; the pain was to much for Liam but this was his brothers cock and he would have it even when it hurt like hell and his skin was starting to bleed.

 

“OH GOD YOU ARE BIG” Liam finally said “I love you Chris!!” and with that words he forced the whole length completely inside of him making him scream from pain, it hurt so bad.

 

“Liam! are you okay?!” Chris said trying to grab his little brother but was forced to stay in place because of the tight ropes, his brother looked at him with his baby eyes Chris knew it all now…he was hurting himself so he could fell what was rightfully his, in his mind, but still he felt pleasure in it in having sex with his brother “OH Liam! Just don’t hurt yourself”

 

Liam began setting a small pace and he braced himself on his brother’s pecks “Please Chris kiss me” he begged and Chris responded positively and kissed him back as he pushed himself deeper into his brother.

 

The pace escalated quickly, this in part of Liam’s desire to have the best fuck from his brother, and he pushed himself to the limits making his skin stretch to its maximum capacity, forcing that big member inside of him; his moan’s turned to screams as he continued to push himself on his brother’s big and thick cock.

 

“I LOVE YOU CHRIS” he said as he kissed his brother sloppy and dirtily; his brother replied “I love you Liam!” with the cutest voice tone ever, Liam continue to impale himself on his brother’s member and touch every part of his muscular body as he did so.

 

The he was tight and forced himself to close on Chris cock, the friction was unbearably hot and the sin was so sinfully sexy, sweat was dripping from both of their bodys; there was an intense gaze and lovely hurt moans that made the moment even sexier, it was a very intimate moment.

 

  “Liam I am gonna…” Chris said warning his brother; Chris closed his eyes and his cock’s skin was tingling, and his mouth completely open he reached climax, and he filled his brother with his cum; it was too much that it was pushed out side of the tight passage and pressed against the inner walls all the more.

 

Chris had an incredible stamina cuz his climax continued for some seconds more, and he continued to fill his brother’s hole as Liam moaned with him, begin filled to the extent of complete fullness.

 

“I love you Chris” Liam said as his Chris finished the last thrust of sperm inside of him “I want to do this again.” He said looking down, trying not to reach his brothers gaze expecting a negative or the complete rejection.

 

When Liam looked up and saw Chris expression his heart melted, his brother was looking at him in a very romantic way “Okay…but next time will do missionary position, just like you want” Liam reached down and kissed his brother’s lips as their visions were blurred by tears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo


End file.
